


What Do You Mean It's Time to Go, We Just Got Here

by kemoiunder



Series: KuroKen Week 2018 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Invert AU, and it's amazing and i just had to write for it, i'll link their tumblr because it's amazing, mookie on tumblr has this AU, practice matches with four people, tetsu is a soft sneering baby boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 19:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16624910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: A practice match with four people? Whatever you say, Kenma...Day 5 of KuroKen week 2018! The prompt was Swap AU! This isn't a 'pairing' day, but I really wanted for this Invert AU, which was made by Mookie a while back. You can find their tumblr here~ http://mookie000art.tumblr.com/ ~ This will probably be the only day with no pairing, which is cool because I love shipping these volleyboys.





	What Do You Mean It's Time to Go, We Just Got Here

"Kuro! It's time for the practice match!" A squawk to his right made Tetsurou sigh lightly. His friend was more exuberant than usual, which really was saying something. Apparently, the setter in question, Kozume Kenma, had been talking to one of their Fukurodani friends, Akaashi Keiji, and they had set up a practice with the three of them plus their ace, Bokuto Koutarou.

When Tetsurou had first met Bokuto, he was thrown off by the soft smile that had been directed towards him. Next, he had been stumped as the team setter, Akaashi, had run right up to Kenma and they started talking swiftly about their different setting techniques. Tetsurou had been drawn to ace's side to discuss their different spiking abilities, and Bokuto had told him that he hoped that he was good enough to be the ace if his team and he didn't want his team to carry him.

The four players were an odd bunch, but since Kenma and Akaashi got along so well, that usually meant Tetsurou and Bokuto were coerced into joining their shenanigans more often than not.

It wasn't exactly a practice match, but it was fun. They played two on two, then switched teams twice. When it was Kenma and Akaashi on a team, Tetsurou could feel a vein thumping in his temple. The two setters were loud, they made their calls obvious and even though Bokuto wasn't a middle blocker they had no problem with shutting them out.

"That's cheating, Kuro!!" Tetsurou sneered lightly at his friend, he did that often. It wasn't an unfriendly gesture between the two, at this point it was a long-running joke, but Akaashi saw it and it seemingly spurred him into action, with him replying, "Kenma! Send me a toss!"

Kenma looked at his teammate, and he met Bokuto's eye as they both nodded. They knew they had to stop their tempo, but they wouldn't know how to until Kenma set the ball.

It was a shutdown once again, Akaashi letting out a screech of frustration, "Aish! Guess you guys win this round! Good toss, Kenma~, they're much stronger than I am!"

The four boys took a break then, thoroughly swigging from their water bottles. Tetsurou sat quietly, contemplating their 'matches'. When it was he and Kenma against the Fukurodani players, they lost. When it was Akaashi and him against Bokuto and Kenma, Tetsurou's team won. He surmised it was because it took a bit longer for Kenma and Bokuto to acclimate to one another. Then, he and Bokuto win against the team of two setters.

Tetsurou was glad to get the extra practice, but he was also glad that his childhood friend was gaining more and more friends. He had made friends with a first-year player from Karasuno, and they hit it off immediately. Honestly, it was hard to think sometimes with all the squawking those two did when they were together. Tetsurou was sure the shrimp’s captain was going to have an aneurism with the amount of noise that was made between their practice matches. 

“Tetsurou-san~! What are you thinking about?” That was another thing, Tetsurou was about to sneer at the blatant disrespect Akaashi displayed for an upperclassman, but Bokuto smacked his setter across the back of the head, “Akaashi! Respect. Use it.”

Tetsurou expected a refusal and for Akaashi to just continue on, but the setter surprised him by bowing, “Sorry, Kuroo-san! I’m too used to other people being used to me!” and then going back to the conversation he was having with Kenma on his other side. Bokuto looked at Tetsurou with an apologetic expression, “Sorry about him, I think we third years on Fukurodani are too lenient with him and Onaga.” Tetsurou distantly remembered Onaga Wataru being their first-year middle blocker. He smiled good naturedly, “No problem. Kenma hasn’t shown me respect for years, it was just surprising.”

The other third year sighed, but he smiled back. At that moment, both Kenma and Akaashi got up and started receiving the volleyball back and forth, chatting while doing so. Tetsurou had no idea what the conversation was about, and he wasn’t sure he even wanted to know. He was more than content to sit on the sidelines and watch, even when Bokuto got up to reprimand the two of them when a ball ended up hitting Kenma in the face. Tetsurou knew his friend would be fine, it wasn’t the first time it had happened, and it certainly wouldn’t be the last either. 

When the two had started playing volleyball all those years ago, Tetsurou was sure he would hate it. He wasn’t the nicest person and being on a team with other people was something he didn’t know was even possible for him. He was surprised that he and Kenma got along so well, but by now they had probably gotten used to each other’s quirks enough that they didn’t even notice them anymore. 

Their dynamic definitely wasn’t perfect, but Tetsurou wouldn’t change it for the world. As he looked at his friend, with Akaashi grinning down at him and saying something cause a matching grin to appear on Kenma’s face, he knew there would be trouble brewing. Tetsurou was going to get a headache from those two, he was sure of it.


End file.
